<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something To Remember by Anonymous_muxician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465718">Something To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_muxician/pseuds/Anonymous_muxician'>Anonymous_muxician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/F, Light Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_muxician/pseuds/Anonymous_muxician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Ziva hadn't given much thought to who her soulmate might be. Now, she's sort of wishing she had, because she was completely unprepared for the force of nature that is Abby Sciuto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Abby Sciuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up in Israel, Ziva had always found it odd that the first words her soulmate said to her would be in English. Her father thought it weird too. He forced her to cover it up as a child and the practice stuck even after she had grown up and joined Mossad to be trained in combat and espionage.</p><p>Even now, years later sat at her desk working a case at NCIS, where she was the newest member of the team on the orders of an old friend, Ziva kept the words that spanned her forearm hidden from sight. She sighed and glanced down at the hidden words, covered by the black compression sleeve she had taken to wearing long ago.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell are you doing?</em>
</p><p>Ziva spent a lot of time wondering about what she possibly could have done to receive such harsh first words from her soulmate. What if her soulmate wanted nothing to do with her?</p><p>While in Israel Ziva hadn’t put much thought into who her soulmate would be. There was no reason to. Her line of work didn’t often afford her the pleasure of relationships that lasted longer than a few weeks. That, and she knew early on that it was likely her soulmate was not from her home country.</p><p>Coming to America hadn’t been a choice she had made in the moment. She had been thinking of ways to convince her father to allow her to travel there for much longer than she would ever admit. She does wish it had come about a different way, and that it hadn’t ended the way it did.</p><p>
  <em>“No. Setting me up for Ari. If I’m wrong about this, he won’t show up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And if you’re right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I’m counting on you to back me up.” </em>
</p><p>Ziva sighed, thinking back on the conversation and the resulting death of her half-brother. Her eyes stayed locked on her covered forearm and she was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the footsteps making their way towards her.</p><p>“What’s the sleeve for?”</p><p>Ziva looked up from her arm, slightly startled but not enough for it to change her expression.</p><p>“I like it, Dinozzo. That a problem?”</p><p>“Not at all.” He said, arms raised slightly in surrender, although he was still smiling. “I’ve just never seen you take it off.”</p><p>Ziva stayed silent, watched as Tony leaned against his desk and lowered his arms, crossing them loosely in front of him. She watched him study her.</p><p>“Is it your soulmark?” He asked smugly, smile growing as her jaw tensed up just slightly.</p><p>She leaned towards him with a hint of threat, her elbows leaning on her desk in front of her and her hands clasped just in front of her mouth. “Well, that is none of your business, now is it, Dinozzo?”</p><p>Tony shrugged, the smile still set on his face even as Ziva glared back at him. He thought to his own soulmark. A short sentence along his collarbone saying <em>that’s actually disgusting.</em></p><p>Oddly enough, or not odd for Tony really, he wasn’t shy about showing it off. He often speculated about what he would be doing that would cause his soulmate’s first words to him to be those.</p><p>“Have you met him yet?”</p><p>Ziva sighed, bringing her arms back down to fold them in front of her. She didn’t talk about things like this. Didn’t have the luxury with the way she grew up.</p><p>“How do you know it’s a him?” She asked instead, watching as his smile faltered before coming back even wider than before.</p><p>“Her?” He questioned, obviously excited at the thought. “Have you met her yet?”</p><p>Ziva just scoffed, shaking her head. “No.”</p><p>Tony just nodded at the short answer, going quiet for a moment. Although, the moment didn’t last long.</p><p>“So, do you think it’ll be a woman?” He sounded curious now, no longer arrogant and smug as he had been.</p><p>Ziva sighed. “Yes.”</p><p>Again, the short answer did not deter Tony. “How are you so sure?”</p><p>“How are you sure your soulmate isn’t a man?”</p><p>Tony scoffed. “Because I don’t li-”</p><p>“Don’t like men.” Ziva cut him off. “Exactly.”</p><p>She watched as realization washed over his face and he went silent, obviously lost in thought. This time it was longer than a few moments as Tony made his way behind his desk and sat down, the quiet stretching into five and then ten minutes.</p><p>“Any idea who it might be?” Tony was looking at her over the top of his computer even as he continued typing. Ziva looked back, scanning his features to decide his intentions. They were pure enough, she decided, and she really wanted someone to speak to about it.</p><p>She opened her mouth to answer but ended up being cut off.</p><p>Gibbs stalked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hand and looked at her. “Ziva, I want you to go down to Abby’s lab and find out if she has anything new.”</p><p>Ziva’s eyes widened. Abby was clearly not her biggest fan and although the goth woman didn’t scare her, she was quite adept at making Ziva very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Wh- I do not- Is that necessary? She does not seem to like me very much.”</p><p>Gibbs leveled her with a stare and she sighed, nodding her head in resignation as she stood up. Although, there was something in Gibbs’ gaze that made her suspicious, and she scanned his face for any sign of what he was thinking. His face was nearly blank, but years of profiling and observation left her able to detect something almost… mischievous in his eyes.</p><p>Ziva’s eyes narrowed at the expression. Gibbs stared back. Ziva sighed and turned towards the elevator, beginning to walk with a shake of her head. The ride down to the lab was quiet, as she was the only one in the elevator at the moment. It only took a few moments for it to stop moving and the doors to slide open with a ding, allowing her to walk out and leaving her in the hallway outside Abby’s lab.</p><p>Ziva hesitated before walking in. She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the scientist’s cold demeanor towards her.</p><p>Her footsteps were quiet enough that Abby didn’t hear her as she came in, being made evident as the woman didn’t so much as look up from the computer in front of her. Abby’s back was towards her so it wasn’t until Ziva awkwardly cleared her throat that the woman turned around, a hand against her chest as she jumped in surprise.</p><p>Abby’s eyes were wide until they landed on Ziva, at which point they narrowed in a glare made even more piercing by the green of her eyes.</p><p>Ziva didn’t speak right away, and Abby was quick to irritation at the fact, as she snapped at her.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>Now it was Ziva’s eyes that widened in surprise and panic, her left hand coming to wrap around the words circling her right forearm as they began to burn.</p><p>Abby rolled her eyes now, apparently not even noticing the alarm that had overtaken Ziva’s features and she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Ziva forced herself to speak, thought what she ended up saying wasn’t quite what she had hoped she would say when faced with meeting her soulmate. Her soulmate, who hates her guts.</p><p>“Uh, what did you just say?”</p><p>Ziva watched as Abby’s own hand went to the right side of her abdomen quickly and the woman winced, looking down in confusion. It seemed to take her a moment to realize what the sensation was, because a few seconds passed before she looked back up again, her other hand coming up to cover her mouth as the situation set in.</p><p>Abby had grown up in a household where soulmates and the corresponding marks were something exciting and spoken about often. The words spanning the area above her right hip had appeared just a few weeks after she had turned ten, before which she had spent nights agonizing over the fact that most people her age already had their soulmarks.</p><p>Her parents had spent many nights attempting to console her, telling her that it was likely her soulmate simply hadn’t been born yet. Though, that only worked for so long, as ten years really was quite the age gap.</p><p>Regardless, the night her mark had appeared, she had smiled, sighing in relief even as she felt the words searing into her skin. She could finally breathe easily with the knowledge she had someone out there waiting for her.</p><p>She spent years tracing the words scrawled across her abdomen in a looping handwriting that she knew would match her soulmate’s, thinking about the type of person they would be and how they would meet. Who would cause the soulmark to bloom the color of their combined auras.</p><p>Nothing had prepared her for that moment, in the present, when she is faced with meeting her soulmate for the first time.</p><p>Abby looked across the room at Ziva, whom was still standing with wide eyes and a hand clasped around her forearm, which, as her eyes tracked down towards it, she noticed was covered with a long black compression sleeve. Now that Abby thought about it, she had never seen the Mossad agent’s right forearm, had never seen the words scrawled across the skin, and likely in her own handwriting, she thought distantly.</p><p>Abby’s eyes made their way up again, finally coming to meet Ziva’s gaze.</p><p>“I can’t believe this. You, of all people. I had to get stuck with you.”</p><p> Abby had never seen someone’s face crumple so fast, especially not Ziva’s, who’s expressions Abby always had a hard time deciphering. A feeling of guilt rose up in her, but she pushed it down, allowing the anger she usually felt around Ziva to surface once more, although not as strongly as before, she noted with disdain.</p><p>“Right, I-I just-” Abby’s eyebrows raised. She had never heard Ziva stutter once, and she watched as the woman worked to control her features, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more. Abby was startled by the sudden change as Ziva brought her hand that had once held her arm back down to her side. It was as if the despair had never been present at all. Ziva’s face was blank once more as she tried again.</p><p>“Gibbs sent me down to ask if you have found anything new about the case.” Ziva’s voice was carefully controlled as she posed the question. “Have you?”</p><p>“No.” Abby said quietly, still reeling from the sudden change in Ziva’s expression. “I’ll call when I find something.”</p><p>Ziva didn’t answer, just nodded shortly before turning and making her way back towards the elevator. Her hand shook as she reached out to press the button and she clenched it tightly in an attempt to control it. It felt as if she was on autopilot as she stepped through the doors and turned around, her eyes glazed over as she pushed the button to the ground floor.</p><p>Ziva walked out of the elevator and towards the bullpen, not particularly focused on anything and not even realizing it when her hand made its way back to her forearm, the pressure of her hold soothing the burning just slightly. She felt the other’s eyes on her as she came into view, but she didn’t spare a glance, didn’t even stop as she made her way towards the elevator that led to the parking garage.</p><p>“Ziva?” She heard Gibbs’ voice called out to her, but she was too dazed to register it even as it picked up in volume. “David!”</p><p>She still didn’t stop as she pressed the elevator button and waited for it to open. Once it did, she didn’t hesitate to step inside, completely ignoring the raised voice of her boss and colleagues.</p><p>The doors were nearly closed when a hand wedged itself between them, causing them to slide open once more. Ziva looked up slowly and found herself caught in the Gibbs’ angry glare as he held the doors open.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>Ziva flinched at the same words that had changed her life just moments earlier, and Gibbs noticed, his eyes widening slightly and his anger leaving as Ziva’s carefully constructed façade began to crumble.</p><p>Gibbs slowly stepped into the elevator beside her, letting the doors close fully before reaching out and flipping the emergency switch to stop the elevator in its place between floors.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, turning to look at her.</p><p>Ziva hesitated, her hand moving to graze over her forearm again. Gibbs’ eyes followed the movement and landed on the compression sleeve that he had never seen the agent go without.</p><p>“Did something happen with Abby?” Gibbs tried again carefully, attempting to get a read on the woman in front of him.</p><p>Gibbs watched as her face flickered with something he had never known her to show. Pain. He sighed, looking on as Ziva struggled for control. It was silent for a few moments before Ziva sighed as well and began slowly reaching for the sleeve wrapped around her arm. Gibbs stood silently as she began to peel it off, rolling it down her arm and revealing something that made the man’s eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>Gibbs remembered his soulmark, the way it glowed a dark red after he had first spoken to his soulmate. He still ached to think about it as his mark now stood stark against the skin of his back, stripped of color from the death of the only woman he could ever truly love. The woman he had built a family with and almost couldn’t live without.</p><p>His soulmark was bright, but Ziva’s was… radiant. There was no other word for it as he gazed down at the words scrawled along the skin of her forearm, shining an incredible violet color with flecks of a deep blue that would give the depths of the ocean a run for its money.</p><p>“Oh.” He said, not taking his eyes off the words taking up much of Ziva’s forearm. “And it’s…?”</p><p>He trailed off as Ziva nodded numbly.</p><p>“She does not want me.” Ziva told him, her voice hoarse from how tight her throat felt. “She hates me.”</p><p>Gibbs sighed. He could almost guarantee that wasn’t true, but he could just as certainly guarantee that Abby had said something out of the anger she still felt from the loss of Kate, and the feeling that Ziva was here as a replacement for her.</p><p>“She doesn’t hate you.”</p><p>Ziva’s eyes turned incredulous and Gibbs hurried to explain further.</p><p>“She doesn’t hate you, but she just lost a close friend. We all did, and she feels like you’re here as a replacement for Kate.”</p><p>He waited awkwardly for any sign that she believed him. He had never been great with talking about emotions, but looking at Ziva now, he felt the need to help. She had never looked so young.</p><p>Gibbs sighed again as her face didn’t change. “Look.” He started. “You go home, take the day off and come back in tomorrow. We can get by without you today.”</p><p>On any other day Ziva would have protested, but in that moment she was so drained that all she could do was nod. Gibbs looked surprised at her easy acceptance but didn’t say anything, instead reaching out to flick the emergency switch back to its original position and sending the elevator back into motion.</p><p>Once they reached the parking garage and Ziva stepped out, Gibbs reached towards the elevator doors to keep them open. “Ziva.”</p><p>He waited for her to turn to look at him, and he was glad to see her gaze was already beginning to clear.</p><p>“She doesn’t hate you.” He implored her to believe him and watched as her eyes cleared a little more.</p><p>Ziva hesitated before she answered, as previous conversations have told her otherwise. “Is it your gut telling you that?”</p><p>Gibbs chuckled, still holding open the elevator doors. “No, I just know her. And I know you. It’ll work out, David.”</p><p>The awkward expression on his face was almost enough to make Ziva laugh, but she just raised an eyebrow at the man as he let the elevator doors fall closed and take him back up to the ground floor.</p><p>He stood in silence as the doors opened and he stepped out, didn’t even stop as Tony and McGee called for him from their desks. He headed straight towards the elevator that would take him to Abby’s lab. A conversation needed to happen between them.</p><p>The elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped on, pressing the button for Abby’s lab and waiting a few moments as it took him down. He wasted no time in walking into the lab across from the elevator, immediately seeing Abby bent over her computer with her back to him.</p><p>“Abby.”</p><p>Abby jumped at the sound of his voice before turning towards him with a faux smile on her usually cheery face. “Gibbs! I just told Ziva I don’t have anything, but I will call you when I do!”</p><p>Gibbs sighed. “This isn’t about the case, Abby. We need to talk.”</p><p>Abby’s smile faltered at the seriousness in Gibbs’ expression. What could he possibly want to talk about? Gibbs hated talking. Regardless, the smile returned as she recovered.</p><p>“Okay! About what?”</p><p>“Ziva.”</p><p>Abby nearly stumbled at the sound of the woman’s name coming from Gibbs’ mouth and the smile fully vacated her expression, leaving her with a mix between guilt and irritation. She tensed up.</p><p>“What about Ziva?”</p><p>Gibbs just stared at her with his arms crossed in front of him, and her face crumbled as she sighed, her shoulders relaxing. “She told you, didn’t she?”</p><p>He nodded, still not saying anything.</p><p>“I don’t want her, Gibbs.”</p><p>Gibbs rolled his eyes now, and looked at her hard. “You broke that woman’s heart, Abby.”</p><p>The guilt rose up in Abby again, but she still attempted to push past it. “She let Kate get killed.”</p><p>She watched as Gibbs just shook his head. “No, she didn’t, Abby. Kate knew the risks. She knew that there was the possibility of being killed every time we walked through the front doors.”</p><p>“Ziva did the best she could, Abby.”</p><p>And really, Abby knew that, but she was still angry. However, the guilt was beginning to win out as she looked away, unable to remain under Gibbs’ scrutiny. Abby sighed.</p><p>“I miss her…” She said, looking back at him sadly. His face relaxed, and sympathy remained.</p><p>“I know. Me too.” He said. “But she’s gone, and Ziva is here. Your soulmate.”</p><p>Abby laughed shortly and collapsed into the seat beside her. Nobody had said the word soulmate yet. Her soulmate, who she had finally found. Her soulmate, who… she had told she didn’t want. Her eyes closed as the guilt began to overwhelm her, the anger at the woman vacating completely and leaving only regret.</p><p>“What do I do?” She asked, eyes watery. “I basically told her I didn’t want her.”</p><p>Gibbs looked at her, still slightly awkward about the whole situation, but he did his best.</p><p>“You talk to her. And let her talk to you.”</p><p>Abby sniffed and looked down. “And if she doesn’t want to talk to me?”</p><p>“She does.” Abby looked up at the surety in his tone, his face was calm as he gazed back down at her. She nodded. She was going to have to believe him.</p><p>“Should I give her space first?” She asked, and though it wasn’t usually a question that crossed her mind, she figured this time is was necessary.</p><p>“I’d say just give her the day. Talk to her tomorrow.”</p><p>Abby nodded before beginning to laugh. It had finally registered that she had a soulmate, and suddenly she found herself wanting to know everything about Ziva. The sharp 180 from not wanting anything to do with Ziva left her surprised.</p><p>“Gibbs.” She began. “Ziva’s ten years younger than me.”</p><p>As his eyes widened in surprise, Gibbs chuckled. That was quite the age different. He hadn’t met any couple with an age difference larger than five years. Ziva grew up fast though, and he knew Abby was still youthful in her outlook of the world. He thought they’d be good for each other.</p><p>A comforting hand landed on Abby’s shoulder before Gibbs made his way out of the room. She didn’t move until she heard the ding of the elevator arriving. Slowly, she turned back towards the computer and stared at it numbly.</p><p>She groaned as she realized she wasn’t going to be getting much done that day. Her focus was skewed, and she wasn’t sure that was going to change. So, she settled in for the rest of a long day at work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ziva hesitated before stepping out of the elevator and onto the ground floor. She had left rather abruptly the day before and knew there were likely to questions about it. Ultimately, there was no way around it, so she forced her feet to move. The walk towards the bullpen was slow, as she was still hesitant about being there at all.</p><p>Her mind was a mess.</p><p>She felt Tony and McGee’s eyes on her as she made her way around her desk and sat down, but she didn’t look up quite yet. It wasn’t until there was a cleared through from across the pen that she finally did, her face carefully blank.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Tony asked, scrutinizing her from his own desk.</p><p>“Of course.” She said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>The two men shared a look, and she raised an eyebrow at the exchange.</p><p>“Well, it’s just-” McGee glanced at Tony again. “You looked pretty out of it when you left yesterday.”</p><p>Ziva nodded in acceptance. “I was not feeling well. But no need to worry, I am much better today.”</p><p>There was something odd in her tone that caused their brows to furrow, and Tony leaned towards her, lowering his voice.</p><p>“So, nothing happened?”</p><p>Ziva sighed at the continued questioning. “No, Tony. Nothing happened.”</p><p>They were silent after that, each of them going back to typing on their computers. The ding of the elevator just barely grazed Ziva’s subconscious, but it wasn’t enough to get her full attention. So, she was surprised when she felt a presence in front of her desk, and she was even more surprised when she looked up and her eyes locked on bright green as Abby stood in front of her, hands tangled awkwardly in front of her.</p><p>Neither of them spoke for a moment and Ziva had to work to keep her face blank, although she didn’t think she was particularly successful. Abby had a way of causing her control to shatter.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Abby’s voice was quiet when she posed the question, and Ziva nearly sighed in relief when she didn’t detect any anger.</p><p>“Yes, of course, Abby. About what?” She kept her tone purposely even, not wanting to give what she was feeling away.</p><p>“You know what.” Abby answered, reaching a finger forward and grazing the compression sleeve around her forearm. Ziva nearly gasped at the sensation and her façade collapsed just slightly as her eyes widened.</p><p>Ziva nodded and stood from her desk, her skin still buzzing from the contact, even if it was through a layer of fabric. She numbly followed behind Abby as she led them into the elevator to her lab. Tony and McGee were watching them, she knew, but she ignored them in favor of the back of Abby’s head.</p><p>They still didn’t speak even when the elevator doors closed and were still silent as they stepped off. It wasn’t until they entered the lab and Abby gestured for Ziva to sit in one of the chairs by the computer that she began speaking.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ziva’s eyebrows went up in surprise at the apology. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. She stayed silent as she gazed up at Abby.</p><p>Abby sighed. She could tell Ziva was scared. She realized she was going to have to lead the conversation.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I’ve been so terrible to you and I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>Blinking slowly, Ziva hesitated before answering. “It is okay, Abby. I understand.”</p><p>Abby just shook her head sadly. “No, I don’t think you do. But I’d like to explain it to you, if you’ll let me?”</p><p>All Ziva could do was nod and lean back into the chair, the shock of the situation taking over. She was silent as Abby seemed to gather her thoughts and her gaze turned towards the floor.</p><p>“Kate was my best friend. She was my best friend, and she died. And then next thing I know, you’re coming in a sitting in her desk and doing her job like she wasn’t even here at all. I wanted someone to blame, and you were new so it was easy enough to tell myself that I didn’t like you.”</p><p>Abby glanced up to try and gauge Ziva’s expression. It was surprisingly open, filled with understanding and sympathy, which only made Abby more guilty. She wished Ziva would be angry at her, it would make her feel better for her own unfounded anger. And she said as much.</p><p>“I wish you were angry at me.”</p><p>Ziva’s eyes filled with confusion so Abby hurried to explain.</p><p>“I wish you were angry at me, because it would make me feel less guilty for what I put you through.”</p><p>Brown eyes bored into green as Ziva’s gaze turned intense.</p><p>“Abby, I am not angry at you because I understand. I have lost more than a few people and I am no stranger to placing blame on people who do not deserve it.”</p><p>They held each other’s eyes for a moment as the woman’s words set in. That is, until Abby’s eyes flickered down to the sleeve covering Ziva’s arm, and Ziva’s eyes followed.</p><p>“Can I see it?” Abby whispered, her gaze conveying exactly what she meant.</p><p>“Have you not looked at yours?” Ziva asked curiously, surprised when Abby shook her head that she had not.</p><p>“I was scared.” She admitted. In fact, she had gone out of her way not to look in the mirror after she had showered. Had forced herself to get dressed with her back to it and did not turn until she was fully clothed.</p><p>Again, Ziva was understanding. “And are you still scared?”</p><p>“Terrified.” Abby answered almost immediately, the word tumbling out unchecked. “But I need to see.”</p><p>Ziva nodded in acceptance, taking a deep breath before slowly sliding the fingers of her left hand under the fabric of the compression sleeve. Abby thought her heart might beat out of her chest as she watched the fabric being pulled down the woman’s arm.</p><p>Once revealed, Abby couldn’t help reaching out and wrapping a shaking hand around Ziva’s wrist. Her eyes widened at the letters scrawled along the smooth forearm, but it was the colors that caused the most surprise.</p><p>The words were glowing a vibrant purple with, she realized as she looked closer, specks of a deep blue scattered throughout. She couldn’t keep herself from using her other hand to trace the words. The skin was warm, and the shock that passed through the both of them resulted in a gasp from her and a quick exhale from Ziva.</p><p>Finally looking back up, Abby blinked in surprise to see Ziva already looking back at her, the cautious hope plain on her face.</p><p>“Can…” Ziva hesitated for just a moment before trying again. “Can I see yours?”</p><p>Abby nodded in easy acceptance, her mind still reeling as she finally let go of Ziva’s wrist and instead moved her hands to grip the hem of the black t-shirt she was wearing. Ziva’s eyes followed the movement and she watched as the shirt began to move up to reveal Abby’s stomach.</p><p>She couldn’t tear her eyes away as more skin was shown to her, especially couldn’t when the words on Abby’s skin came into few. They spanned the area just below her right breast and glowed much the same as hers did.</p><p>Ziva’s hand acted of its own volition as it grazed against Abby’s abdomen, the woman gasping as it landed on the mark. The mark burned, but it wasn’t painful as it had been when they first spoke. Now it was more… comforting. As if it was finally settling into her skin.</p><p>Abby let the t-shirt fall over Ziva’s hand and reached out once more to rest her own on the woman’s mark.</p><p>It was as if breathing began to come easier to the women. As if it was only the two of them.</p><p>Ziva opened her mouth to say something but before she could, she vaguely heard the sound of the elevator opening, although Abby’s continued stare and grip on her arm indicated that she had heard no such thing. Ziva slipped her hand out from under Abby’s shirt and instead moved it to rest over the scientists on her forearm, keeping it there as footsteps sounded in the hallway and led into the room.</p><p>“Abs, got anything?” Gibbs asked as he walked in with Tony and McGee trailing behind. He stopped in his tracks when he realized that Ziva was there as well and his eyes flicked down to the grip the goth woman had on Ziva’s arm. He worked to keep the smile off his face.</p><p>Abby’s head whipped towards him and her hand slid from under Ziva’s, releasing her arm and leaving the skin cold where she’d been. Ziva sighed at the loss.</p><p>“Uh, yes!” Abby scrambled to show the man what she had figured out and Ziva tuned out, instead looking down at the skin Abby’s hand had recently vacated. She felt Tony’s and McGee’s eyes on her and she looked up towards them, the openness of her expression surprising both of them.</p><p>She watched the moment their eyes flicked down and landed on the words scrawled across her forearm. Their eyes widened at the glow radiating from it and they shared a look before turning back to Ziva.</p><p>“Wait so… It’s-”</p><p>“Yes.” Ziva cut McGee off. She hadn’t particularly wanted anybody to find out yet, though she supposed that wasn’t fair of her.</p><p>McGee opened his mouth to question her again but he was cut off by Gibbs turning to face them.</p><p>“McGee, you and Dinozzo go get the suspect.” He looked towards Ziva and took note of the dazed expression she had adopted. “Ziva, you help Abby.”</p><p>“Help Abby do what?” She asked, though she was quick to nod in acceptance as his gaze turned hard.</p><p>“Why does Ziva get to stay with Abby?” Dinozzo was nearly pouting as he turned to walk out of the room and Ziva took great pleasure in the grunt he released as Gibbs smacked him on the back of his head.</p><p>Ziva watched the three men exit the room, leaving her alone with Abby once more. The moment felt awkward now, the tension of the shared contact having long since dissipated. Ziva looked towards Abby, a hopeful expression on her face that Abby couldn’t help but adore.</p><p>She had never seen so many emotions on Ziva’s face in all the weeks she had known her. It was surprising how emotive Ziva actually was, and it made her thing about how hard she had to work to hide her caring nature.</p><p>Abby could realize that she had read Ziva all wrong. This woman wasn’t here to replace Kate, she was only here because there was something she wasn’t finding back in Israel. Maybe that something was her.</p><p>“Um, I need to get back to work, but do you maybe want to…” Abby hesitated at the openness in Ziva’s expression. “…come over tonight?”</p><p>A small smile formed on Ziva’s face. “I’d like that.” She whispered, looking down to hide the vulnerable look on her face. Abby’s lips began to curl into a smile at the sight. She really had read this woman entirely wrong.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After their conversation, Ziva forced herself to keep busy and they were able to solve the case in almost record time, allowing the team to clock out just after six. Along with her casework, Ziva had spent the day ignoring the looks and questions from both Tony and McGee about her soulmark and what she was going to do about it.</p><p>She’d somehow managed to divert their attentions and was now on her way down to Abby’s lab, her lips still curled into the small smile that had made it’s home on her face the entire day.</p><p>Walking into the woman’s lab, her footsteps were completely quiet. Abby hadn’t yet heard her so as Ziva stepped further into the room she cleared her throat. The moment was so reminiscent of the day before that Ziva hesitated just slightly before stepping closer.</p><p>Abby jumped at the sound of her cleared throat, her hand going to her chest in surprise. “Jeez!” She exhaled. “How do you do that?”</p><p>Ziva just smiled, her expression more shy than Abby would expect. Abby scanned over the woman’s expression and was glad to see how open it was. Hope overtook most of Ziva’s features as the woman smiled warmly at Abby.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Ziva asked softly.</p><p>“Yes.” Abby answered. “You can just follow behind me to my place, if that works for you?”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful.” Ziva agreed almost immediately.</p><p>They walked side by side into the elevator and stood in comfortable silence during the ride to the ground floor. Abby glanced over and saw the dazed smile on Ziva’s face, who looked to be off in her own world, her eyes glazed over just slightly.</p><p>Her eyes didn’t leave Ziva for a moment and it was long enough for the woman to snap out of whatever thoughts she had been having, as she soon turned her head and locked eyes with Abby.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Ziva asked, concerned for a moment.</p><p>Abby nodded. “Perfect.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the two women walked into Abby’s apartment, Ziva looked around. The apartment wasn’t huge, but it certainly did the job. There was a kitchen just to the left of the door and the entryway led into a decently sized living room, complete with a TV and a couch with a small coffee table in front of it. Just to the right was another door that most likely led to Abby’s bedroom.</p><p>The apartment was lighter than Ziva would have thought coming from the goth woman next to her. It was all soft tones of reds and browns that gave it a comfortable feeling that Ziva didn’t often get.</p><p>She turned towards Abby and was startled to find her looking back at her. The woman wasn’t great at hiding her emotions, which is why Ziva had no trouble seeing the warmth in her gaze.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Abby asked.</p><p>Ziva shrugged, she was more nervous than anything. “A little.”</p><p>Abby nodded, noting the anxious energy Ziva was usually so good at hiding. “Alright.” She accepted. “How about, we order some takeout, and just… talk?”</p><p>It seemed as good an idea as any. Ziva nodded. “That sounds good.”</p><p>The food, they had decided on Chinese, was there within thirty minutes and the two women had spent the time up until then talking about small things like their previous case and their various team members. But once the food arrived it was as if they had reached a deadline.</p><p>They were both hesitant for the talk, as both were worried about how it was going to end.</p><p>Ziva sat on the couch while Abby clattered around the kitchen grabbing various utensils and unpacking their food. Abby was stalling, she could admit as she moved around her kitchen much slower than she normally would. She was simultaneously anxious and excited for the impending conversation.</p><p>After all, this was her soulmate she was talking about.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and gathering all her courage, Abby finally came into the living room, placing the containers and utensils on the coffee table in front of them. Ziva reached for hers slowly and looked at Abby warily.</p><p>Abby knew Ziva was nervous as well. Probably more so than she was, so she decided to have mercy.</p><p>“How about we eat, and then we’ll talk?” Abby suggested, and Ziva agreed quickly.</p><p>They turned to their food and ate in relative silence, only breaking it to talk about trivial things every once in a while.</p><p>But once they had both finished and placed empty cartons back on the table, there was nothing left to keep them from having the talk they needed to have. Both were hesitant to start the conversation but both also knew it needed to be done.</p><p>Ziva sighed in slight frustration. She had never felt so unhinged in the presence of another person. Though, she supposed that would be why the universe had chosen one Abby Sciuto to be hers.</p><p>“I am not sure how to start.” Ziva admitted, and Abby softened. Unexplainably, Ziva’s admission of nerves made her own anxiety lessen just slightly. Enough for her to speak steadily.</p><p>“I think I should start. After all, I am the one that made this so difficult in the first place.” Abby said. She made a face as Ziva went to protest, quieting anything she may have said. “It’s true, Ziva, and you know it.”</p><p>Ziva stayed silent, though Abby knew it was hard for her to keep her thoughts to herself.</p><p>“First, I want to apologize again.” She continued before Ziva could interrupt. “I know, you don’t blame me, but I blame myself, and I just want you to know that I’m going to be better.”</p><p>Abby continued after a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m not sure what you’re wanting right now, but I would like for us to give it a shot. You know, like dates and hand holding and kissing.” Abby blushed under Ziva’s gaze but pushed forward anyway. “I would also like for us to take it slowly. I barely know you, and you barely know me. Although, I’m sure there’s a lot you’ve figured out.”</p><p>Abby chuckled at the sheepish look on Ziva’s face. Yeah, this woman was undeniably adorable.</p><p>“I just want to spend time learning about you.” Abby finished, releasing a breath at the admission and watching as Ziva took it all in.</p><p>Ziva ran a hand through her hair and glanced away before her eyes landed back on Abby. “I would like that.” Ziva said, smiling and nervous. “Although I am worried you will not like what you hear.”</p><p>Abby imagined that may be true, but she also realized that there are things about her past that she would want Ziva to accept. So, she will do the same for her. “I’m worried you won’t like some of my stuff, but I think it’s a risk we’re going to have to take.”</p><p>Ziva knew that was true, but it still made her nervous to think that Abby really wouldn’t want her. Just the day before thinking her soulmate didn’t want her was enough to completely destroy her.</p><p>Regardless, there was no getting out of it now, not that Ziva necessarily wanted to.</p><p>“Okay.” Ziva accepted that. “If it is okay, I would like to start.”</p><p>Abby just nodded. Ziva took a deep breath to gather all her courage. She had never had to tell someone so much about herself, but she knew it was necessary if she wanted to ever be with Abby. She hesitated just slightly before she began.</p><p>“I joined Mossad when I was very young, maybe 17, after I had been with the Israeli Defense Forces for many years. My father had connections and he wanted me to start very young. I was perhaps 13 or 14.” Ziva started, and Abby’s eyes already began to widen at how young Ziva had been thrown into the scene of spying and combat. She kept quiet as Ziva continued.</p><p>“I had two siblings. A younger sister named Tali, and an older half-brother. Tali died years ago in a Hamas suicide bombing. My mother died a long time ago.” It didn’t escape Abby’s notice that Ziva had not given the name of her older brother, but she stayed silent to allow Ziva to fill the blanks in herself. “It was not until I was around 21 that I was assigned as Ari’s control officer.”</p><p>Ziva forced herself to continue even as Abby tensed up at the name. “He was not who I thought he was.”</p><p>“Abby.” Ziva’s voice was desperate as her eyes bored into Abby’s, and she almost couldn’t keep the contact with how intense the gaze was. “Ari was my brother.”</p><p>Abby released a quick breath of disbelief, and betrayal began to rise up in her as she opened her mouth to speak, but Ziva continued before she could say anything. She needed to get this out before Abby said anything.</p><p>“That night. The night Ari died, I was there.” Ziva admitted, her face beginning to crumple as her voice cracked over his name. Distantly, Abby noted that Ziva’s despair had caused her accent to thicken.  “Gibbs asked me to set him up for Ari. He said that if Ari did not show up, then he was wrong. But that, if he did come, I was to have his back. Gibbs trusted me, Abby.”</p><p>Abby nearly gasped as her mind caught up to what Ziva was telling her. She couldn’t be saying…</p><p>“I killed him.” Tears began to fall down Ziva’s face. “I killed my own brother, Abby.”</p><p>Abby’s eyes widened at the heavy admission, and they widened even more at the incredible show of emotion on Ziva’s face as she began to cry. Abby wasted no time in moving towards the woman, reaching out and pulling her close to her. Ziva buried her face in her neck as Abby’s arms tightened around her.</p><p>They sat there wrapped up in each other as sobs began to wrack Ziva’s body. Abby was having trouble keeping her own tears in check.</p><p>She didn’t think she had ever read somebody so wrong. Without Ziva, Gibbs would be dead. Without Ziva, who had apparently shot her own brother and lied about it to keep them safe, there would have likely been so many more deaths.</p><p>They sat like that for long minutes as Ziva began to calm. Slowly, Abby began to pull back, Ziva’s arms tightening for just a moment in protest before letting her go. She didn’t go far, only pulling back a few inches so she could see Ziva’s face.</p><p>Reaching out, Abby cupped Ziva’s cheeks with her hands, using her thumbs to brush away the tears beginning to dry on her cheeks. Ziva found herself caught. Caught in Abby’s gaze and grip as she drowned in green pools.</p><p>Ziva hadn’t told Abby her life story to get sympathy, but for some reason, she didn’t think that’s what Abby was feeling for her. It felt more like understanding.</p><p>“I’m sorry you went through that. But I’m so proud of you for always doing what you thought was right.” Abby leaned forward and rested her forehead against Ziva’s, feeling as Ziva’s own hands came up to wrap around her forearms.</p><p>Ziva sighed shakily in relief at Abby’s acceptance. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders due to her confession. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Abby’s thumbs grazing against the area under her eyes, wiping away the remnants of tears. Ziva had never felt so calm.</p><p>What happened next was completely instinctual, as Ziva began to lean forward. Her nose grazed against the side of Abby’s and she nearly gasped at the shaky breaths she could feel against her cheek as they locked eyes.</p><p>She moved one of her hands from Abby’s forearms to instead rest on the back of her neck, her fingers fiddling with the hairs there. Abby couldn’t help but lean into the contact as she moved one of her hands as well, moving it to land on Ziva’s arm, just above where she knew her soulmark to be.</p><p>Likely feeling the pressure, Ziva moved her other hand to Abby’s waist, sliding it to rest over Abby’s own mark.</p><p>They sat like that for just a few moments, foreheads pressed together and noses slotted along each other like puzzle pieces. Like they just fit.</p><p>Neither knew who leaned in first, only knew the feeling of pressure as their lips pressed together. It was soft at first as they learned each other’s lips for the first time. The softness turned to something more as they began to press harder into each other.</p><p>Ziva’s tongue grazed against Abby’s lip and she was greeted with immediate admission, Abby’s mouth opening just slightly to allow their tongues to slide together.</p><p>Abby wasn’t sure who’s sigh broke through the silence, but it didn’t matter. Both were much to encased in each other to care.</p><p>They kissed for long moments until they had to pull back, breaths landing fast against each other’s cheeks. Abby couldn’t help placing a sweet kiss against Ziva’s cheek, and she nearly melted when the other woman leaned into it almost unconsciously.</p><p>She heard Ziva’s sigh, and it was so soft that Abby nuzzled against the woman’s cheek.</p><p>“Loving you will be so easy.” Ziva’s whispered admission was sweet against Abby’s ear, and she nearly cried from how earnest the words sounded coming from Ziva.</p><p>However, all she did was hum and gently rub Ziva’s soulmark with the thumb still resting over it.</p><p>“I’m already there.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>